In the lever type connector as shown in PTL 1, a female connector 10 and a male connector 30 are coupled and locked mutually by using a set of female and male connector housings 11, 31. Also, when the turning operation of a lever 40 which is fitted turnably to an inner housing 11a of the female connector 10 is executed, the connector housings 11, 31 of the female connector 10 and the male connector 30 are coupled and decoupled mutually.
Then, in PTL 1, a protection wall 13 protects the lever 40 and a lock arm 12. A retainer insertion port 13a is provided in the protection wall 13, and a retainer 70 performing as a secondary retaining member of female terminals 17 is inserted into the retainer insertion port 13a.
Also, temporarily retaining jig insertion holes 19 and normally retaining jig insertion holes 20 are provided to an electric wire leading surface of the inner housing 11a of the female connector 10, which is located on the opposite side to the fitting surface to the male connector 30, respectively along the insertion direction of the female terminals 17 into the inner housing 11a of the female connector 10.
In PTL 1, the retainer 70 is inserted from the retainer insertion port 13a in the protection wall 13 of an outer housing 11b of the protection wall 13, and then is contained in a retainer containing portion 21 provided in the inner housing 11a of the female connector 10. The retainer 70 enables the female terminals 17 to be inserted into the inner housing 11a of the female connector 10 in such a state that the retainer 70 is retained in a predetermined temporarily retaining position to the inner housing 11a of the female connector 10 in the retainer containing portion 21, while the retainer 70 retains the female terminals 17 in the inner housing 11a of the female connector 10 in such a state that the retainer 70 is displaced into a predetermined normal retaining position.